


Errands (2)

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [21]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Fluff, Bucky Barnes Remembers, F/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Second Chances, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:49:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: After meeting the reader & her son David, Bucky feels like he was given the second chance he always wanted





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_ryuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_ryuu/gifts), [bodaciousdestiel (jensenacklesstolemymixtape)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jensenacklesstolemymixtape/gifts), [MissZombieCake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissZombieCake/gifts), [C_Joan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_Joan/gifts), [rogue_undomiel14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_undomiel14/gifts), [BrooklynBridgesFallingDown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklynBridgesFallingDown/gifts), [Domina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domina/gifts), [thesuperwholock394](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesuperwholock394/gifts).



> Sorry for the delay, but with finals coming up school’s getting a bit busy. But here is the ending that was requested by quite a few of you, so enjoy some more Bucky fluff!

It’s been almost a year since I met (Y/N) and David, and they were the best months I’ve ever had since Steve brought me back. She made me feel wanted, loved, appreciated, and most importantly, she made me feel like the man I used to be. Or at least I think so. I know I’m never going to go back to the same James Barnes that Steve grew up with, but at least I was the man  _ I _ wanted to be.

(Y/N) was coming over later today with David. It was Friday, my newest favorite day of the week. Mainly because it meant the three of us went out to feed the ducks again. We did that every Friday, we’d go out to our favorite diner, feed the ducks, and get ice cream afterward. (Y/N) managed to speak with her manager if she could be able to have Friday’s off and take on another shift earlier in the week. He agreed on the spot, seeing how happier she was when it came to those days, knowing how much pain her ex-husband had caused her. I knew he understood the reason why. It was David’s fifth birthday tomorrow and she wanted to discuss on what we should do for him. She wasn’t coming until later in the afternoon, so I did my usual morning workout, excited to see her and my biggest fan again.

\----Meanwhile in the lobby----

“David! David, slow down! We’ll see him soon enough.” You couldn’t help but laugh at your eager soon-to-be five-year-old. Who was now trying his best to drag you through the lobby to the elevators. The weeks went by so slow, but once Thursday hit, time flew by faster than a bullet. David practically dragged you out of the house that morning, wanting to get to the tower as soon as he could. You both decided to surprise Bucky today and spend the whole day with him before you set out on your afternoon adventure.

“Sorry, mommy, I just can’t wait to meet my friends!” You smoothed his hair back and smiled down at him.

“I know, baby. The last one to the elevator is a rotten egg?” You quirked your eyebrow at him and before you know it, he’s running as fast as his legs could carry him, you weren’t far behind. You sagged against the wall next to the elevator, pretending to catch your breath when you caught up to him.

“I beat you, mom! You’re a rotten egg!” You couldn’t help but laugh along with him, sure you could’ve beaten him, but if you did, you wouldn’t have seen the smile on his face.

“You sure did and I’m the rotten egg. How did you get to be so fast?”

“That’s because he’s future Avenger material.” A voice to your right spoke up, Steve was smiling with his hands in his pockets. “Steve!” David ran towards him, Steve catching him in the process.

“Hey sport, what are you guys doing here so early?”

“Mom wanted to surprise Bucky.” David smiled with a huge toothy grin. Steve smiled back at him. “Of course she did.” He teased at you, sending you a wink as well. A blush formed as your face began to heat up. You walked up to both of them and handed Steve David’s bag.

“Do you know where Bucky is by chance? I need to talk to him about something.” Steve smirked at you, giving you that look, the look that said, ‘Uh-huh, we all know the real reason why you want to talk to him’. But you brushed it off.

“He’s in the training room, you can go straight there. I’ll watch over David.”

“Thanks, Steve. Be good okay, babe? I’ll be back soon.” You kissed David’s cheek and left the boys to their own devices as you headed towards the training room. When you arrived, you stopped completely in your tracks as your eyes traced the figure of the beautiful man before you. Bucky was currently doing pull-ups, his breathtaking Michelangelo sculpted back on full display for you. You were mesmerized as the muscles moved gracefully each time he moved. Your eyes roamed over the various scars that decorated his left side, like stars scattered throughout space. The way the metal plates in his arm shifted and calculated his every move each time he pulled himself up. You knew you were staring, but who wouldn’t? What others saw as something to be disgusted at, you saw as a form of beauty. You forced yourself into the room before anyone could see you gawking at the super soldier. Stopping just a few feet behind him.

“Good thing we came early or I would’ve missed the whole show.” Bucky stopped mid pull-up, dropping to the ground, turning to face you. “(Y/N)? What are you doing here? I thought you guys were coming later.” You kept your personal victory to yourself when he looked at you surprised.

“David insisted we spend the whole day here before we leave. He said, ‘I want to play avengers with my friends’,” you shrugged smiling widely in the process, “so I couldn’t say no.” Bucky’s laughter sounded like music to your ears. The way his smile reached his eyes, causing them to crinkle and the way his head fell back, causing his silken locks to flow freely.

“With an answer like that, it’s hard not to.” He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off his face, letting it hang around his neck as he sauntered towards you, holding onto your hips and pulling you to him. “So why the special visit? Anxious to see me shirtless, doll?”

You play with the strands of hair that fell over his face. “Not exactly,” you shrug. “Considering I’m going to be seeing a lot more of it tomorrow.” He tilted his head in confusion, trying to piece together what you meant. “I was thinking that instead of having David’s party here, we could maybe have it….at the beach?” You weren’t sure if Bucky would agree with this idea, due to him still being self-conscious about showing his arm in public, let alone putting his scars on display. But the smile on his face told you differently.

“I think that’s a great idea, doll!” He lifted you up and swung you around twice, placing you back on the ground, kissing you soundly. “I haven’t been to the beach since the 40’s.” You looked up at his face, he was smiling like a kid on Christmas. He looked so happy and couldn’t wait to get things started.

“Really?”

“Of course! I think it would be fun for all of us to go and act like civilized people for a day.” Bucky grabbed his bag and headed out of the room with you, walking hand in hand. You turned the corner only to be bombarded by an energized four-year-old. “Bucky!” He knelt down and caught David in one fell swoop. You couldn’t help but laugh when David squealed in delight.

“Hey, sport! How’s my favorite little guy doing?”

“Good, Bucky! Can you play spy with me?” David loved playing spy with Bucky, well...basically any game with him really.

“Let’s ask your mom first, okay?” Your two favorite boys both looked at you, pulling off their best puppy dog faces they could muster.

“Can we, mom? Please?” You wished Bucky never learned that particular trick from him because hell it worked every time. But in all honesty, how could you say no to them?

“Alright, as soon as Bucky gets cleaned up then you can play. Sound good?” They both nodded eagerly in agreement, Bucky put down David and told him to wait with Steve while he cleaned up. He ran off down the hallway back towards Steve and Sam were sitting, you glanced at Bucky to notice how content his face was. There were no sure words on how to describe the pure utter joy displayed on his face. His smile widened when he heard David’s laugh followed by Steve’s, the worry lines etched on his forehead lightened. He looked untroubled, free, relaxed as if the weight on his shoulders lessened. You walked up him to stand in front of him and wrapped your arms around his waist, resting your head on his left shoulder, placing a tender kiss along the ridge as well. Strong arms made their way around you, resting on your lower back.

“I’m lucky to have you both, I hope you know that.” His words spoke softly in your ear, you tilted your face towards his, staring into his blue eyes.

“Of course we know that, James. David’s come a long way after meeting you and the team. I haven’t seen him this happy in so long, it makes me overjoyed seeing how much he’s opened to you. You’ve helped the both of us so much, not to mention I never thought I’d do this again.”

He shifted his head to the side, “Do what again, doll?” You brought your hands up to the sides of his face, stroking his cheeks, standing up slightly to reach him.

“This,” you whispered, meeting your lips with his. His grip on you tightened slightly, pulling you closer to him with his metal arm as his gentle calloused hand made its way into your hair. Sighing against him, you draped your arms around his neck, living in the moment. But soon, the both of you both had to pull away for air.

“We love you, James,  _ I  _ love you, please don’t forget that.” There was a look in his eyes you couldn’t quite read, but you didn’t pay too much attention to it. “Now, go take a shower. You stink and you know he’s not going to wait much longer.” Bucky let his head fall back as he let out a laugh.

“Well, can’t keep the big guy waiting, now can I?” He pecked your lips, picked up his bag and headed up towards his floor. You watched him until he turned the corner, before making your way back to see what your son was up to.

* * *

 

_ Bucky’s POV _

The day for David’s birthday had come around the corner so fast and we were all anxious to get to the beach. Luckily it didn’t take long, and before we knew it, everyone had gathered on the beach and everyone were keeping themselves occupied. Nat and Wanda were lounging on their beach chairs, soaking in the sun. Bruce and Tony were talking about something, probably a new tech item or invention. Clint and Sam were trying to teach Thor how to toss the football around, but failing miserably due to the fact his throws were pretty much an accident waiting to happen. Vision was sitting beside Wanda reading the book he brought along. Then my eyes fell on the last three people closest in my life. Steve was playing in the sand with David, building sandcastles, their own fort according to David. Steve was having the time of his life with him, pretending to storm David’s base and falling to the ground when he ‘got shot’. Then finally, (Y/N). Her hair was placed on the top of her head and the wind blew a few strands to her face, but she didn’t seem to mind.

I leaned back against a tree as I took her in, the way her skin reflected the light cast by the sun, giving her a certain glow about her. Her dark blue bikini contrasted with her slightly tanned skin perfectly, giving me the perfect view of her back and the length of her long legs. She had legs that showed off the strength she’d gathered over the years by taking care of David. Her thighs were soft, smooth and supple, giving her hips a girth that curved outwards somewhat, before curving back in to show off her waist. In the many years of having to do tasks by herself, her hands still conveyed a sense of tender loving care. I focused on her laugh now as she watched her son now help Sam bury Steve, only for him to jump up and chase him. David squealed when Sam picked him up, so they could both run for cover. Her laugh was nothing like I’ve ever heard before, it was sweet like honey, but light as a feather. The way her smile reached her eyes, showing her pearly whites. Her eyes soon met mine, and I noticed a small blush creep up her neck, filling her cheeks when she realized I’ve been watching her. She dropped her head, trying to hide the fact she was blushing, but when she looked back up at me through her eyelashes, all I could do was smile back at her then turning my gaze back towards David.

“You know, it’s not nice to stare at someone. It could be considered rude not to mention it. It makes you look like a creep.” (Y/N) remarked as she made her way over to me, a glimmer of amusement in her eyes. She placed her hands on my chest, leaning forward to kiss me. I uncrossed my arms and wrapped them around her waist. I groaned as she raked her fingers through my hair, pulling it all back to the base of my head. I leaned down and peppered her neck with kisses while she took off the band from her wrist and tied my hair back in a small bun. I breathed in the scent of her coconut and honey skin, my face nestled in the crook of her neck. I let my shoulder relax, taking in the sound of the waves coming to shore, the wind rustling through the trees, the distant voices of my teammates chatting away. The calming relief (Y/N)’s hands gave me as she let them rub circles on my shoulders. So I let my worries go, I instead allowed these rare moments take their place.

“What’s going on in that busy head of yours, James?” (Y/N) brought my face back up to level with hers. That was it, the thing that’s been in the back of my mind. She always called me James. I mean, sure she’d call me Bucky once in a while, but for the most part, it was James. 

“Why do you call me James?” She looked at me puzzled before speaking.

“Well, that’s because it’s your name.”

“But I’m not him anymore, James was the man who existed before Hydra took him away. Now I’m...I’m just, Bucky.” I looked away from her, not wanting to meet her gaze. “I’m just a broken man, with a messed up past, who is still trying to fit in with this world.” I haven’t noticed tears make their way down the sides of my face, until (Y/N) wiped them away with the pads of her thumbs.

“Yes, people call you Bucky. But everyone calls you Bucky, James. I know you won’t ever be the same man you used to be back in the 40’s, but from all the stories you and Steve told me I see flickers of him in you. I like calling you James because you’re the man who’s swept me off my feet more than I can count. You taught me how to swing dance, took me out to Coney Island on our first official date, you brought me to the hometown you grew up in. Told me stories of how Steve would get beat up in that alley, watching your mother go to the market downtown on this street, down to the candy store you would buy candy from to give to your sister Rebecca. That is the James I see, that is the man I fell in love with.” She pulled my head down so she could rest her forehead against mine.

“We’re all broken in one way, shape or form. Trying to fit into the world where we know we’d probably never fit in, but that doesn’t mean we give up and let the world around us win. We show them just how much we can fight back.” I let her words sink in, they reassured me, what I’m doing now is right. How I’m making a new name for myself and becoming the man  _ I  _ want to be. (Y/N) enunciated each word with a kiss.

“I. Love. You. James. Buchanan. Barnes.” She kissed me passionately, letting me pick her up slightly as we got lost in our little moment. “And don’t you forget it.” She murmured against my lips, smiling as I put her down. However, our moment was short-lived when David came bounding over to where we were standing.

“Daddy, can you come play in the water with me, please?” He grabbed a hold of my hand and started tugging me towards the water before I could even give him an actual answer. I looked back over my shoulder to see the team all looking back at me with the same expression I had. I wasn’t sure what to do, I started to panic. My eyes flicked over to (Y/N)’s, which were now filling with tears of her own. She gave me a small smile of her own, encouraging me it was okay. My heart swelled with joy and disbelief, I started to second guess myself, figuring I was imagining things, not sure if I should correct him. “Come on, daddy!” I then had my answer. I’ve spent so much time with (Y/N) and David, he actually saw me as the father he never truly had. Someone who wanted to play with him, take care of him, a man who loved his mom as much as he did. And it was the role I always wanted, the  _ chance _ I always wanted. Without a second thought, I chased after David and tossed him in the air, then catching him, letting the water lap at his feet.

I forgot the last time I’ve ever laughed this hard since being free from the grasp of Hydra. I was told my life was no longer mine, the control I once had was gone. The story of starting a family, falling in love, finding friends were now a dream a figure of my imagination. But now I had my second chance. The chance to start a family and have the life I’ve always wanted. So I did. I put David on my shoulders and wandered further into the water until it met my chest, so we could battle against the waves. A wave came towards us and hit me in the face, David laughed as I spit out the sea water, only to have the wave come crashing back. He held onto my hair to balance himself as the wave shifted us around.

“David, I think we should make a truce. What should we give them?” I turned around to face the shore at the team who was now watching us. “Should we give them, Sam?”

I looked up to see him shaking his head, “No, let’s give them mommy!”

“Mommy, huh? Why’s that, sport?”

“Because she’s really pretty and she hasn’t been in the water yet.” It was true, of course, I didn’t think she was  _ pretty _ , but straight up gorgeous.

“I like the way you think, let’s go give ‘em mommy.” I waded back to shore, grabbing a hold of David by his armpits to bring him down. Once we reached the shore I knelt down to whisper in his ear, “Why don’t you go to Uncle Stevie and tell him to record the whole thing, while I go get mommy, okay?” He grinned widely at me and nodded, then took off towards Steve. I, on the other hand, had my own destination in mind. The others watched David run at Steve but then watched me as I left the shoreline. I made sure to lock eyes with (Y/N), smiling slyly at her, as I made my way back up the beach. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Steve take out his phone with a grin on his face.

“James….what are you doing?” She started to back away slowly as I continued to march towards her. A tree stopped her from going any further, so I took that as my chance. In just four huge steps we were standing with our chests just about touching, without making a move to touch her, I leaned down to whisper deeply in her ear. “ Vasha ochered' mamochka. ” {Your turn mommy}

“Wait? Wh-” I flung her over my shoulder and dashed back towards the water, the team howling with laughter. Her fists beat against my back, “James! Put me down right now!”

“Nope!” As soon as we hit the water I grabbed her waist and dropped her in the water. She came sputtering back up to the surface, with a huge frown on her face. But it slowly turned into a grin, then we both busted out laughing. I swam up to her, putting my hands on her hips as her hands made their way to rest on my shoulders.

“Sorry doll, I promised him, but it was so worth it.”

She shook her head, “The only reason why I’m not scolding you is that you’re pretty much sex on legs.” (Y/N) poked my chest to show her point, her face playful. It turned into a look of concern a few seconds later, “Sorry if he called you dad, I can let him know.” Now it was my turn to frown at her, in all honesty, I was shocked at first but I would do anything to become the dad he wanted.

“I don’t mind, (Y/N), true I was caught off guard, but I love David as if he was my own son. He’s not afraid of my arm, in fact, it’s hard to get him to  _ stop _ playing with it.” Our laugh was drowned out by the sound of the waves lapping around us from where we stood in the water. “Then how his mom sees me as the good man I’m trying to become, rather than the man, the monster that I once was. If he wants me to be his dad, I’ll do it. I want you both to by my family, (Y/N), whether we get married next month or next year, I don’t care how long it takes. As long as I have both of you, my life is complete.” My hand cups her cheek and my heart swells when she leans into my touch. Her eyes closing, bringing her hand to rest on top of mine.

“Married, huh?” She gazed at me, not letting go of my hand. I feel my face start to heat up, we’ve only been dating for almost a year, but it felt right to say it at this moment.

“Well...I mean, if you’ll have me.”

“Oh James, you and David are all I want and need. You’re the perfect addition to the family we always wanted.” I held (Y/N) a little closer as we stayed out in the water a few minutes longer, enjoying the comfort of each other’s presence. We eventually had to leave due to the water turning freezing at this point from the sun setting in the sky. After everything was packed up in the respectful vehicles, we all headed back to the tower. (Y/N) was wearing my shirt that ended at her mid-thighs, helping Nat and Wanda carry the stuff back in. David clung to my neck, legs wrapped around me, my metal arm supported his weight as I carried in our belongings with my free hand. By the time I made it into the living area, David was already asleep, his breath coming out in small puffs of hot air. I had everything I wanted, no matter how hard Hydra had tried to take my dreams from me, this right here showed they never could.

I had the family I wanted, I have the friends I’ve made over the years, and I have the  _ life _ I wanted. The chance to fall in love, raise a child and start a new life. None of this wouldn’t have happened if I never went on that errand. But now, now I have the second chance I’ve always wanted and I wouldn’t change it for anything.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The next parts of Help Me & Motionless should be done sometime during Thanksgiving!


End file.
